‘Y102’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica) obtained from a controlled cross of ‘Golden Delicious’ (female parent, not patented) x ‘SJ109’ (male parent, not patented) carried out at Seiches sur le Loir, France in 2006. Seeds obtained from the cross were planted at Seiches sur le Loir, and ‘Y102’ was selected from the resulting seedlings for propagation and further observation. ‘Y102’ was first asexually propagated by grafting in 2011 at Seiches sur le Loir, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.